1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint shields and, more specifically, to a paint shield that covers exposed surfaces of an electrical wall outlet and is comprised of a planar plate conforming substantially to the foot print of a receptacle cover plate, constructed of plastic, metal or other materials and having two pair of prongs that temporarily attach the shield to an electrical socket, concealing the outlet from paint that may enter the sockets during the process of painting a room. A handle may also be provided and located on the opposite side of the plate from the prongs. The handle serves to remove the plate from the wall socket without a struggle. The device is designed to save time from trimming around the wall socket and its cover plate by concealing it from the area around the socket that is to be painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other paint shield devices designed for concealing wall outlets. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,975 issued to Duggan on Oct. 10, 1944.
Another patent was issued to Abraham on Apr. 13, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,708. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,122 was issued to Kupec et al. on Mar. 16, 1954 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 16, 1960 to Kahn as U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,064.
Another patent was issued to Spiteri on Dec. 3, 1963 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,174. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,173 was issued to Tricca on Oct. 6, 1981. Another was issued to Grondin on Mar. 26, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,128 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 12, 1991 to Maus et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,872.
Another patent was issued to Gilchrist on Feb. 8, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,014. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,755 was issued to Christensen on Jun. 11, 1996. Another was issued to Neece on Mar. 3, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,816 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 2000 to Erdfarb as U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,974.
The invention relates generally to devices that are used during painting or plating operations to protect portions of articles from paint or plating materials applied to adjacent portion thereof, and refers more particularly to paint masks for portions of cap type plugs adapted for use in governor housings carried by propeller hubs of airplanes.
The invention relates to electric outlets, and more particularly to an outlet, for domestic use in connection with the customary pronged plugs, which will be free from the likelihood of shock or other injury to the user.
The present invention relates to improved ways and means whereby limited surfaces are temporarily covered by way of novel masking means and thus isolated from the adjacent surfaces in order that the isolated surfaces will not be splashed or smeared while paint is being brushed or sprayed on the surfaces which are to be painted.
The invention relates to improved means for shielding and protecting such as building hardware while walls, doors, and the like are being brush-painted or sprayed, and more particularly to a device of this kind especially, but not exclusively, for shielding door Knobs and the associated door plates.
The invention relates to electrical outlet covers and, more particularly, to electrical outlet covers wherein the electrical elements are protected from inadvertent contact by any part of the body of a person.
A thermal insulation system for electrical outlets installed against the outside walls of buildings. A large plate of special thermal insulation is secured behind the faceplate of the outlet. Other smaller plates of thermal insulation are placed over the receptacles of the electrical outlets. Dummy plugs are used to seal the slots of the receptacles and hold the small insulation plates in position.
This cover fits over and removably adheres to a wall-mounted electrical box or to an electrical component fixed to the box. The protecting cover is used, instead of masking tape, to protect the electrical elements from being soiled with paint during spray-gun painting.
The present invention provides a device for protecting a fixture during treatment of the surface on which the fixture is mounted. The fixture itself includes internal elements mounted behind the surface and at least one surface element which are exposed at the surface. The fixture also would normally include a fixture cover mounted on the fixture to cover the internal elements of the fixture and to cover a portion of the surface around the periphery of the fixture, while permitting the surface elements of the fixture to be exposed. In order to protect such a fixture, a protective cover is provided for temporarily replacing the fixture cover during the treatment of the surface. The protective cover includes a portion to cover the internal elements of the fixture to protect them from the surface treatment and a portion to cover the surface elements of the fixture to also protect them from the surface treatment. In addition, an arrangement is provided for securing the protective cover to a predetermined element of the fixture by frictionally fitting said cover to said element. As a preferred embodiment of this, the arrangement for securing the protective cover includes an arrangement for frictionally fitting the cover to one of the surface elements.
In accordance with illustrative embodiments of the present invention, a paint shield that covers all exposed surfaces of an electrical outlet or switch assembly and its cover plate includes a front wall having top, bottom and side walls extending rearward thereof, and devices such as a pair of prongs or a suction cup which temporarily attach the shield to the assembly with the rear edge sections of the top, bottom and side walls positioned tightly against the adjacent side surfaces of the cover plate. The shield has a handling tab on the front wall that is longitudinally aligned with the prongs or suction cup.
A removable cover for shrouding an electrical component from the impingement of dust, plaster, paste or paint during a room surface finishing process, the electrical component being disposed in an electrical junction box mounted within a wall and having apertures formed therein. The removable cover includes a cap member for covering the electrical component when the removable cover is disposed over the electrical component. The removable cover also includes at least one plug member formed on the cap member for coupling the cap member to the electrical component. The plug member is configured so as to be securely disposed within an aperture of the electrical component when the removable cover is disposed over the electrical component.
A paint shield for electrical switches and outlets for covering an electrical outlet or light switch when the face plate is removed during painting of the wall thereby preventing paint from leaking into the socket. The inventive device includes a rectangular plate which includes a switch aperture, a right flexible clip and a left flexible clip which clamp to a light switch mesial, and a rubber arcuate cover surrounding the switch aperture.
This invention provides a paint cover, including a) a plate having a front and rear surface; b) the front surface having a top, bottom and side portions; c) top, bottom, and side continuous outer edges which project rearward from the front surface, wherein the outer edge is curved and tapered; d) the rear surface having a top, bottom and side portions; and e) a flexible arm extending rearwardly from each of the side portions of the rear surface, wherein the arms upon insertion into an outlet assembly frictionally engage the inside of the assembly so as to extend a force to secure the paint cover to an outlet box.
While these paint shields may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention, a paint shield that covers exposed surfaces of an electrical wall outlet and is comprised of a plate, constructed of plastic, metal or other materials and housing two pair of prongs that temporarily attach the shield to an electrical socket, concealing the outlet from paint that may enter the sockets during the process of painting a room. A handle is located on the opposite side of the plate from the prongs. The handle serves to remove the plate from the wall socket without a struggle. The device is designed to save time from trimming around the wall socket and its cover plate by concealing it from the area around the socket that is to be painted.
The present invention discloses a paint shield that covers the exposed surfaces of a standard electrical wall outlet and is comprised of a planar plate conforming substantially to the foot print of a receptacle cover plate, constructed of plastic, metal or other materials and having two pair of prongs that temporarily attach the shield to an electrical outlet, concealing the outlet from paint that may enter the holes during the process of painting a room. A handle may also be provided and located on the opposite side of the plate from the prongs.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield that covers exposed surfaces of an electrical wall outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield that covers exposed surfaces of an electrical wall outlet having a plate constructed of plastic, metal or other materials.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield that houses two pair of prongs that temporarily attach the shield to an electrical socket, concealing the outlet from paint that may enter the sockets during the process of painting a room.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield with a handle located on the opposite side of the plate from the prongs for greater ease when inserting and removing the present invention from an electrical outlet
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield that is designed to save time from trimming around the wall socket and its cover plate by concealing it from the area around the socket that is to be painted.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a paint shield that covers exposed surfaces of an electrical wall outlet and is comprised of a plate constructed of plastic, metal or other materials and housing two pair of prongs that temporarily attach the shield to an electrical socket concealing the outlet from paint that may enter the sockets during the process of painting a room. A handle may be provided on the opposite side of the plate from the prongs. The handle serves to remove the plate from the wall socket without a struggle. The device is designed to save time from trimming around the wall socket and its cover plate by concealing it from the area around the socket that is to be painted.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.